exalted3efandomcom-20200214-history
Sidereal Exalted
Also known as the Viziers, the Sidereal Exalted are the champions of the Five Maidens and the keepers of Fate. The Chosen of the Maidens are the savants and astrologers of the Exalted, as well as matchless martial artists. During the Primordial War, they acted as advisers and spies for the Solar and Lunar generals. Near the end of the Age of Dreams, they undertook the Great Prophecy, which eventually led to the murder and usurpation of the Solar Exalted. Because of certain actions taken during the usurpation of the Chosen of the Sun, all 100 of the Fivescore Fellowship became stricken with Arcane Fate, which makes it very difficult for people to remember they exist at all. Because of this, the Sidereals have lurked in the shadows since then, manipulating the course of not only the Realm, but Creation as a whole. They are most gifted in Martial Arts, however, learning Sidereal Martial Arts with the most ease out of anyone else in Creation = The Deliberative = After the Great War, the Fivescore Fellowship was put in charge of the upkeep of the Loom of Fate, fixing snags in the Tapestry of Creation, and advising and Lawgivers and the Stewards. They were also, befitting their position as Celestial Exalted, each allowed a vote in the Lower House of the Deliberative. However, as time went on they saw their Solar rulers becoming more and more corrupt. The Viziers foretold a Great Prophecy, and after much debate acted on path they thought was best. = The Usurpation = One portentous Calibration, the Seers put their plan into action. That night, Meru burned. Over the five days, all but a handful of the Solars were purged, their shards locked away in the Jade Prison and sank into the ocean. To protect themselves, they used incredible Astrology effects, actually shattering the Constellation of the Mask. To this day, though everyone knows the truth, no one can prove the Vizier's involvement in the Usurpation. The attack was not without cost, however, and the Sidereals suffered many casualties as well. = The Shogunate and the Realm = For the next two hundred or so years, the Sidereals rebuilt Creation from behind the scenes. They made sure the proper communities thrived while those that were supposed to fell. They ushered certain Terrestrials into power, making sure the emerging Shogunate would have the infrastructure to survive without the Glorious Golden Gods. For about 750 years, the Shogunate thrived. However, during that time a lot of the glories made by the Solars and Lunars broke down. It was never expected that the Chosen of the Sun and the Moon wouldn't be around to fix things. Slowly, Creation dwindled from the Age of Dreams to a pale imitation. Then the Great Contagion struck. Hundreds of millions wiped out practically overnight. The Seers in Yu-Shan did the best they could, but nothing could stop the virulent disease. Hot on its heels came the Balorian Crusade, killing millions more. Luckily, something else happened the Seers didn't see. A Dragon-Blooded woman activated the last bastion of Creation's defense, the Realm Defense Grid. Once it was seen that Creation would indeed survive the twin tragedies, the Viziers once again got to work. They nurtured the nascent Realm into the sprawling empire it is today, rewrote then brought the Immaculate Philosophy to the height it is today, and still continued to fix snags and tears in the Tapestry. = The Time of Tumult = Now, the Solars are once again returning, trying to reclaim their former glory. Creation faces new challenges with the Deathlords on the move, typical and corrupted Solar essences Exalting everywhere, strange machine-beings having been spotted in the South. They are also facing the impending death of one of the most powerful of their number Chejop Kejak. = Exaltation = Those who are to become Sidereal Exalted have that fate written in the stars from the moment of their birth, sometimes even before. If they aren't ferried off to Yu-Shan to begin their training pre-Exaltation, the new Seer is usually collected within hours or days of her Exaltation. Usually. Sometimes, though, Fate throws a curveball, and maybe a Sidereal didn't die at the time they were Fated to, causing someone else to receive the Exaltation. One way or another, though, every person who is Blessed by the Maidens is fated to. Not because of the deeds they had accomplished or the potential in them, but because the Loom says they're supposed to. The community of the Sidereals is split into two main factions. The Bronze Faction and the Gold Faction. The Bronze Faction believes the Solars were supposed to fall for the good of creation, and everything that can be done should be to prevent their corruption from infecting the world again. The Gold Faction, on the other hand, believes the Solars might not be corrupt any longer, or that they will be led in such a way that if they do become corrupt, they can be talked to or, if the worst comes to the worst, killed. There is also a small faction of independents, sometimes called the Walkers of the Middle Path. Other factions are rumored to exist, such as the Silver Faction and Iron Faction, but no Sidereal has ever openly admitted to being a member of these, and so they may just be a rumor. = Sidereal Castes = Chosen of Journeys The Chosen of Journeys are the couriers and spies of the Five-Score Fellowship. They are based at the Golden Barque of the Heavens, a magnificent airship in Heaven. Their patron is the Maiden Mercury. Chosen of Serenity The Chosen of Serenity are the diplomats and seducers of the Five-Score Fellowship. They are based at the Cerulean Lute of Harmony, a combination office, brothel and opium den in Heaven. Their patron is the Maiden Venus. Chosen of Battles The Chosen of Battles are the warriors and generals of the Five-Score Fellowship. They are based at the Crimson Panoply of Victory, a fortress and training ground in Heaven. Their patron is the Maiden Mars. Chosen of Secrets The Chosen of Secrets are the counselors and sorcerers of the Five-Score Fellowship. They are based at the Forbidding Manse of Ivy, a library in Heaven. Their patron is the Maiden Jupiter. Chosen of Endings The Chosen of Endings are the assassins and censors of the Five-Score Fellowship. They are based at the Violet Bier of Sorrows, an office-monetary in Heaven. Their patron is the Maiden Saturn.